Her One and Only
by Jeannenobunaga
Summary: This is a my first ever M rated fanfic and my first ever graphic fanfic. This is a collaboration between me and my friend 123Ekaterina. This is rated M for light swearing and heavily graphic content. Please read and review. The words are my words and 123Ekaterina's words. Lol enjoy! Set in the 2003 series.
1. Chapter 1

A friendly spontaneous girl with white boy short hair blue eyes wearing gray thigh boots gray mini skirt and a white button down shirt was walking down the streets of NYC going to go to an ice cream shop. It was getting dark fast, sunset on the way and sky turning orange. She knew it was not safe going in NYC in the dark but she just really wanted some ice cream.

"Hey, girly," she heard a low male voice coming out from the shadows. She stopped to see a gang of purple dragons approach her.

"Ahhhh I screamed!" What do you want from me? Leave me alone!"

"You know damn well what we want," the leader smirked as he eyes her up and down. They were coming closer to her. one of them grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to the dark alley. She screamed on the top of her lungs.

"Someone help me!"  
Raphael heard a female scream in the distance. He moved swiftly jumping from building to building. He saw the gang around a pretty girl growling as he landed on the concrete behind her.

"Let her go!" he said in his gruff voice. Everyone stopped to look at him, his ninja weapons drawn out ready to attack.

"I was shaking with fear. I did not know what to do. I tried to get out of there but the guy's grip on my arm was way too tight. I almost gave up when I heard a husky guy voice say "let her go" so I looked up and there in the shadows I could see that he was not human. He was a giant humanoid turtle. I said to him please help me" Raph attacked in ninja speed as the thugs did not release her. They were unconscious on the ground at his feet. He straightened up putting his ninja weapons away, turning to face the girl.

"Are you hurt?" he asked her in a rough voice. I was still shaking in fear over the fact that they tried to rape me.

"I said to him no I am not hurt but thank you for saving me. I am ok though I am still scared over the fact of what was going to happen if you hadn't come and rescued me. what's your name mister?"

"Raphael," he replied in a low voice. "It's not safe going in the streets dressed liked that," he said as his eyes trailed down to her exposed legs.  
"But I I always wear this. There is nothing wrong with what I'm wearing. But I suppose you do have a point. Again thank you fir saving me." I replied back in earnest and I looked up at him because he was a good few inches taller then me. I looked into his masked eyes hoping to see something or some kind of emotion in there. All I could see was yearning gratitude happiness caring and worry and was that a little but of lust I could see in his beautiful amber eyes? Raph shook his head as he looked down at her. What was wrong with him? Why was this girl suddenly making him all horny? He just saved her from the thugs, why was he lusting after her? Sure, she was pretty, hot, beautiful even, but he had no right.

"I... could walk you home... that is if you wish," he said in a low voice. I couldn't believe it! I could see lust in his eyes. He was looking down at my loges and I looked back up at him and blushed really red. Did he think I was beatific or something? Then his voice stopped me out of my thoughts.

"Sure you can" I said with happiness in my voice. I didn't want to be alone anymore after what just happened. I was still scared it might happen again.

"Climb on my shoulders," he said turning around and kneeling down for her. He could not simply take her when the sun was still out in the open streets. People might question things. He was planning on taking her on the roof top jump. It would be faster and no one would notice them.

"Ok" I said. I hesitantly climbed onto his shoulders and hopefully I would not fall. I was scared of heights but with him for som e reason I felt secure and safe when I was with him. What is wrong with me? I thought.

"Hold on tight," he said almost playfully as he jump up like a cat to the top of the building. She was hanging on to him like a monkey, tightly gripping his shoulders and wrapping her lags around his torso. He supported her legs for comfort as he stood on the top.

"Which way?" he asked her. That way pointing to an apartment building next to the park with a brown roof. I was hanging on for dear life and I was gripping him so tightly I seriously thought I was gonna fall. I wrapped my legs tighter around his torso as he still continued jumping over buildings. Once they reached the destination, Raphael crouched down and let her slide off him. He looked at her scared face and chuckled a little. She looked cute. Raph was suddenly laughing at me once I got of off him and landed safely on the ground. I looked at him wondering what his problem was.

"Uh what is the matter?"

"You're too cute, girly," he said with a genuine smile at her as he looked her down.

"Uh thanks" I said. He was looking me up and down and he smiled. I was blushing. He opened the roof door for her being a gentleman. "There you go, Miss. Be more careful next time," he said about to vanish into the night but she stopped him by wrapping her hand around his wrist and pulling him inside with her. He looked at her questionably. What did that girl want? I was pulling him inside because I didn't want him to go,away and leave me. What if they came back? I was too scared to find out.

"Please Raph I said, please stay here with me. I am scared they are going to come back and hurt me again" I said pulling him in my apartment more. Raphael was surprised at her request, but smiled and nodded his head.

"All right. I will stay will you till you fall asleep, kiddo," he said in a joking way winking at her. She lead him inside her apartment making sure no one saw them. She locked the door when they were inside flicking on the corridor lights. I pulled on him and he followed me down the hallway. I went to my room took off my boots and climbed into bed. Raphael pulled the covers over me and I settled in and sleep soon overcame me and soon I was fast asleep. I held onto Raph's hand the whole time I was sleeping not wanting to let it go. Raph shook his head. If only his brothers saw him now. He, raphael, was sitting here and holding a hand of a cute sleeping girl. It was almost funny. He looked at her sleeping form. she was sure pretty. He brushed her hair as she was sleeping. She leaned into his touch smiling. He stilled. Was she really ok with him being a mutated turtle? He looked at the clock to see it 4 a.m. He stayed here for 6 hours now. Would she be disappointed if he left? I leaned into the touch because it was so warm and comforting I did not want it to end. I slept dreaming of Raph and how he saved me. I hope he knows I don't mind him being a mutated turtle. He he ever found out I thought he was hot there would be trouble down the road. I slept thinking of what was to come. Raph sighed and stayed with her. He was getting sleepy though. He laid next to her on her queen bed still holding her hand but not cuddling with her, not wanting to invade her personal space he fell asleep quickly. When he woke up she was in his arms, resting her head against his chest. He looked down at her to see her still sleeping. How the shell did they end up in this position? I woke up to the feeling of something cold and hard right underneath my body. I looked to see my head was on top of Raph's shell and I was sleeping on him. How the hell did this happen? I woke up and got off of Raph and sat at the edge of the bed looking out the window. I put my boots on out the covers over Raph because he was still sleeping then I went into the kitchen and started making breakfast. A smell of breakfast woke him up. He set up finding the bed empty and covers over himself.

"What the?.." he looked at himself realizing the girl did it. He followed the sounds of the kitchen and saw her by the stove. "Good morning," he said in a low voice startling her.

"Good morning" I reply back eagerly. "Breakfast is ready if you want it. I made scrambled eggs and bacon and toast if you're hungry" I said. I took my plate of food sat down at the table and started to eat. Raph gruffed out as if to say thank you and put himself a plate of food. He set across from her eating the yummy breakfast.

"Not bad," he said chewing on it. "You never told me your name, kid," he said frowning a little.

"Oh yeah sorry about that" I said "my name is Dana. It's nice to meet you Raph." I looked at him then I ate more of my food. I really m a good cook I thought to myself. My food is so heavenly in my mouth. "Mmm yum" I say to myself out loud. Blushing I look at Raph because he heard me say that out loud. He shook his head, chuckling at her childish behavior. She was somewhat like mikey, innocent. He felt as though he needed to protect her from all the danger that would come to her. After eating I out the dishes in the sink and washed them. "So Raph again thanks for saving me last night" I said. "And thanks for staying with me last night. I really needed it" I went over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Then after that I smiled a big smile and was so happy. Raph almost blushed at her gesture. She kissed him? was she ok with him being a reptile?

"Umm, no problem, girly," he said rubbing the spot of the kiss. "I have to get going now. Thank you for the breakfast by the way."

"No prob Raph. Come by anytime. I will make something special for you fnext time you come over." She went over to him and gave him a hug. "Thank you Raph" I whispered almost so quietly with a tear escaping my eye. "Bye Raph" Raph looked down at the girl who was hugging him.

"Uh, bye," he said as he left quickly through the window jumping on the rooftops back home. He went into the sewers, being approached by his brothers about his wear-abouts but he never told them the truth. (the end?)


	2. Chapter 2

Raph was patrolling the streets again when he saw Dana walking in the nigth streets all alone again. he decided to follow her in case something happened. Then he got an idea. He dropped behind her on all fours like a stalking ninja coming closer to her ear "Boo," he said simply trying to scare her.

"Ahhhh" I said. "Geez Raph you scared me. You could've given me a heart attack" "what are you doing here anyways?" I was just walking around enjoying the night air" she said.

"You shouldn't walk around all alone. What if I wasn't there to save you again?" he said to her a dark voice. He looked down at her exposed lean legs and sighed. "Especially dressed like that."

"I know" I said. "I just can't help it. I love going outside and night and just taking a walk. It relaxes me" I said with a smile. Raph frowned.

'Let me show you just how easy it is to take advantage of you right nowww," he growled as he pulled her into a dark alley and pressed her against the wall looking down at her. He pinned her wrists with his hands coming closer to her face looking down at her darkly. She started fighting him not understanding what he was doing to her. "You see? You can't even fight back. What if I wanted to take you right here and now? It would be so easy," he told her.

"I...I...know...and I am sorry. I didn't know" I said with fear in my voice. "I will be more careful from now on" I said almost upset. "Now could you please let go of me now?" I asked getting a little rather annoyed. Raph eyes were wide as if he just snapped from a day dream/ He immidiately released her and stepped back. After an awkward silence he said

"I'll walk you home," he said walking along with her on the street not really carrying if anyone saw them. 'What is wrong with him' I ask myself inside my head.

"Uh Raph I hope you are ok and I really am sorry" I say almost crying now. "I will be more careful from now on or I won't go out at night by myself anymore". I say now in tears. Raph looked at her feeling bad he made her cry. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder as the air was becoming more chilly.

"If you need someone to talk with, just call me, kid. I just... don't want to see you get hurt. You're a friend now and I take care of my friends," he told her gently.

"Thank you Raph" I said still in tears. I lean in more to his touch as his arm is around my shoulders. "I will call you anytime" I said now wiping my tears and becoming some what happy again now with a smile on my face.

"There ya go, doll-face," he said looking down at her as she started to smile. He walked her to her apartment standing now by her doors.

"Thank you Raph for everything" I said now smiling. I now take out my key and unlock the door to my apartment. "Well Raph I guess I'll see you" giving him a quick hug. Then turning I go through the door and into my apartment.

"Bye, pumpkin, take it easy on the streets," he told her as the door closed behind her. Raph sighed and walked away, but smiled that he finally made her understand how dangerous the New York City was.

"Now I understand what he was saying" I say to myself. "I hope I can see him again tomorrow." I go to bed putting the blankets over me and fall asleep dreaming of Raph.


	3. Chapter 3

The next night raph was patrolling the streets again, stopping robberies all that good stuff. He heard his cell call so he picked it up. "Hi, Dana. What's going on?" he asked her in a friendly tone.

"Oh nothing much". I was just going to watch some movies and thought maybe you wanted to come over for a movie night?" I said real excitedly.

"Sure thing, babe, i'll be there in 10," he said hanging up. He ran to her apartment excited for some reason. Was this considered a date? She invited him over, so was she into him? Or was this just a friendly hang out? He quickly got to her apartment knocking on her window.

"Coming" I said. I went to my window and there was Raph. "Come on in Raph" I said. "What kind of movies would you want to watch?" "And I will go make some popcorn". I went to the kitchen to make pop corn as Raph sat down on the couch.

"Anything but the romantic comedies. I hate those," he said as she came back.

"Ok then action movies it is then" I said in an almost dejected disappointed tone. "Oh popcorn's ready. Let me get that."

I put the popcorn in a bowl then brought it over to where Raph was and I put it on the table. Then I sat down on the couch next to Raph and we started watching the first Pirates of the Caribbean movie. Raph liked the action and the captain jack sparrow. He brought his arm down around Dana's shoulder as Will and Turner and Elizabeth started kissing. What the hell was he doing that for? I looked at Raph as he was watching will turner and Elizabeth kiss. He didn't seem to like it. I started laughing so hard I though I was going to pass out. Then I got my bearings straight and continued to watch the rest of the move. I pretended not to notice that Raph put his arm around my shoulders. Raph was rubbing her skin absent-mindedly. His palm was on her shoulder sliding down her arm. I could feel and see his palm sliding down from my shoulder to my arm and he started stroking my arm absentmindedly. I loved this new sensation and this new feeling that his touch brought to me. Oh crap I thinking I was starting to develop a crush on him. When the movie was done Raph still did not let go of her shoulder. He could feel her cuddle against him and he looked down at her cute face. I looked up at Raph and I could see that my face was getting closer and closer to his. I looked into his beautiful eyes and I started blushing. No I can't do it I thought to myself. He is my friend. But what I felt for him I could no longer hold back so I leaned in and kissed him on the lips. Raph's eyes were wide opened as she kissed him. He was greatly surprised at this. This... this girl liked him? But how was that possible? He was a mutated freak and she was... just perfect. He found himself kissing her back and wrapping his arms around her in an embrace. Of she liked him he wasn't going to stop her. I kissed him more passionately and I prodded his mouth open with my tongue and my tongue went inside his mouth and went to work. I started French kissing him and I could feel him wrap me up in his arms tighter than before. He groaned into her mouth as he was getting turned on. He pushed her against the couch trapping her between it and him. He was holding her waist and he battled her in tongue kiss. His other hand rested on her lowwer thigh as he kissed her with all he got. What was happening to him? Why couldn't he stop himself? He did not want to force her into anything. I started moaning in delight and I could feel myself getting turned on. I wanted this ever since I first met him. So I let him continue with what he was doing and I just surrendered myself to him and to his kisses and to his touch. His hand started sliding up my thigh and going under my skirt and caressing the skin there with the warmth of his hand. Raph pulled back looking down at her with lust in his eyes.

"Dana... if we go any further there will be no going back. You understand?" he asked her wanting to make sure she was ok with it.

"I know Raph I know but the thing is, I want this. I have wanted you ever since I first met you." I shyly said and I started blushing looking up at him. So I let Raph do whatever he wanted to do next to me. "Raph, I am ready" I said.

Raph felt himself blush. Was this really happening? He attacked her mouth unable to hold back. His hands started roaming all over her body, unbuttoning her shirt and rubbing her inner thighs, so close to her pussy. He pulled his lips away and passionately attacked her mouth devouring her skin with his tongue. His hand cupped her breast and started massaging it. I started moaning in delight as he was doing this. I moaned Into his mouth as he was still,attacking my mouth with his with lust and urgency. He locked his gaze with mine and he kicked the corners of the insides of my mouth with fervor then he started attacking my neck leaving little love bites everywhere as he continued to suck and nip at my skin. I was moaning really loudly low as he still did it. His other hand cupped my other breast and caressed the skin there and gently touching it and squeezing it he left a lot of love bites going down to my breasts.

"Mmm dana," he said as he was taking her shirt off. He kissed and licked her breasts sucking on her nipples. His hands were going for her skirt and pulling it down to reveal her undies. His hand grabbed her pussy as he started to massage it teasingly.

"Mmm oh Raph" I said crying out. "Stop teasing me and just do it already but first" I said teasingly. I put my hands all over his body caressing ever patch of skin I could find. I started massaging his plastron chest and he started moaning out my name. "Oh Dana" he says. I pull my skirt and my underwear off revealing my pussy. He solely slid one finger and moved it around in there. "Ahhhhh that feels so good Raph" I said in shock and in pleasure.

"You're so wet down there," he said in amazement at how much she was turned on. He leaned down and started licking her clit as he penetrated her with his finger, curling it upwards to stimulate her g spot. He was already hard and his phallus was already out of his slit.

"Oooooo someone's getting hard I see" I said teasingly. I grab his cock with both hands and I put it in my mouth and I started to suck on it. He was moaning with ecstasy and pleasure. I licked all over it and I started kissing all over it and started to cum in my mouth. I lapped at the juices in my mouth and I swallowed them.

"Ah, dana... Lay back," Raphael said as he was still hard. He was going to make her his. She laid back spreading her thighs. He looked hungrily down at her pussy and positioned himself.

"Raph please be gentle. I am a virgin" I said that as if reading his thoughts exactly. I laid down and I spread my legs for him and I was waiting for him. Raphael nodded pushing very gently into her. He heard her inhale as his head was inside of her and shudder. Her entrance got all tight around him. He stopped moving waiting for her to get used to him. When she no longer looked in pain, he moved in further, submerging his penis all the way into her vagina, very very slowly. He groaned at the tightness he felt. I did not want to moan anymore so I was quiet not saying anything. But the hardness I felt and how tight I was I couldn't help myself. As he lunged in further with his dick I was crying out with pleasure and pain but more of pleasure. As it still continued I was now moaning in ecstasy and desire. All these new feelings washed over me. Raph started thrusting into her with ease, her pussy wet and slik with her juices and her virginal blood. His thrusts were gentle and slow at first as he was also getting used to the feeling. He was also a virgin but he did not want Dana to know. As he pushed himself in further and deeper new waves of desire ecstasy and lust started to fill me and I urged him to go faster and deeper him. So with that Raph went in deeper and the steady slow pace turned into a more faster rhythmic pace.

"Ugh, Dana," Raphael growled out as he was increasing his pace. He felt like he was going to cum again. He made love to her, pushing her hips against his dick as he met them half way, putting more force into it, completely forgetting himself. He heard her moan beneath him and leaned in to kiss her passionately. He kissed me passionately and I arched my back in response to his rhythmic thrusts. I bucked my hips and I started to urge him on. "Shit. Dana, ugh," Raph moaned... he was going to cum soon. He could not hold himself in and thrusted very fast into her pulling out and spilling himself over her stomach as he massaged his dick head as he came. I was panting really hard after all that as he slid his dick out of me and his juices were all over my stomach. I licked and lapped up the juices on my stomach.

"Yum mmm Raph you tasted so fuckin good" I said with a smile.

'Fuck, you're so sexy, Dana," replied Raph as he watched her finger in her mouth with his cum. He never thought that a beautiful girl like her would ever want to have anything to do with him. It was almost unreal. I kept using my finger to put the juices into my mouth. Then after I was done I looked at Raph and said

"Raph you are sexy too and I got to say this to you. Raph I love you" I said with hope and happiness in my voice. Raph watched her in shock. She... she what?

"I... I love you too," he looked away mumbling his words having a hot red blush on his face. Never would he have ever guessed that he would say such words to anyone other than his brothers. And so with that she asked,

"Really? You love me Raph?" He looked down at her and chuckled.

"Don't make me say it again, doll-face," he said.

"Whatever tough guy" I laughed but I said "So uh Raph where do we go from here?" Raph smirked.

"I told you that once we start this there was no going back, pumpkin," he winked at her suggesting a long term relationship.

"Oh I see raphie boy. Ok then" I yelled happily. I was so excited. I finally got a boyfriend! And I lost my virginity! "Sweet" I said out loud. I cuddle up next to Raph because I was getting cold. I was shivering. So I nestled deep into the body heat and the warmth of Raph. Raph carried the girl in his arms once she fell asleep on the couch. He put her down on the bed and laid next to her.

"Sleep well, Dana," he whispered softly as he laid down next to her, wrapping a protective arm around her. It seems as though this little girl was able to break though his walls like no other human ever did. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.  
The End


End file.
